By Nature
by AndSoTheStarsSwallowedMeWhole
Summary: Wand raised, and on her knees, Hermione almost wilted away as her suspicions were in fact correct. The foul-mouthed man she had been sharing a bed with was none other than Draco Malfoy. And he was standing. Naked. Staring at her equally naked form in bewilderment.


Chapter 1: After It All

**A/N: This chapter contains cursing and blatant sexual references due to the fact that it was what flowed best for this story. So I'd like to warn you all in advance just in case someone doesn't care for those sorts of things! Also, the rest of the story won't be this callous with these subjects, just the introduction because it pertains to the infamous 'morning after' scenario. So without further ado, read on!**

Blinking one eye open Hermione was met with a perturbing darkness. Taking in the fact that her head was pounding, it wasn't an unwelcome sight. Stretching a bit, her eyes started to focus through her massive hangover and the nearly pitch-black room. Freezing mid-stretch her eyes narrowed, since when did she have a dresser? The pounding in her head was soon joined by the rhythmic pounding of her frantic heart as she blinked in worry.

Trying to look around the room for clarification she noticed that the room she was in wasn't hers at all. A sick feeling of dread rose from her stomach into her throat as her breathing picked up. She couldn't remember what happened last night. Had someone taken her memory? She couldn't have drunken _that_ much to the point where she couldn't even remember what happened! That'd only happened once before and that was for Ginny's bachelorette party when the girls _insisted_ they play a whole slew of drinking games.

On the verge of having a panic attack she felt the bed move as someone beside her shifted their weight, only to throw a pale-looking arm around her middle. It shocked her to know that she could feel the skin to skin contact. _Where the bloody hell was her shirt?! _Looking at the arm, Hermione shuddered at the realization that it was in fact a male that was currently cuddling up to her bare back. Silently she started praying she secretly had some ultra-thin pants on and just couldn't feel them. The arm around her middle pulled her closer and the hand attached to it found itself a comfy home on her bare chest. A satisfied sigh came from behind her as she began panicking all the more. She had to get out of here! Shaking a bit Hermione started trying to wriggle her way out of bed without waking up its other occupant.

This proved to be an attempted failure as she found that the person behind her was slowly being roused awake. A pained groan met the frightened girl's ears as she felt the body pressed up against her stiffen. Following his lead, Hermione too, stiffened.

The pounding in her head had lessened as her panic heightened. Where was her wand? _Where was her wand?!_

The simple curse, "fuck," uttered by her unwelcome bedmate had Hermione thrashing her way out of the bed, elbowing the all-too-familiar sounding man behind her. Another curse left the man's lips as he curled into a ball from the painful jab to his stomach.

Dropping to the carpet in search of her wand, Hermione noticed with further head-throbbing that the lights had flickered on. With the help of the newfound lights she spotted her wand over in the corner by a pair of black boxers.

Looking closer, sadness overwhelmed Hermione as she recognized that the wand on the floor was actually not hers, but someone else's. Crawling desperately to it anyway, she gripped the wand and turned, rather painfully, on her knees on the rough carpet.

Wand raised, and on her knees, Hermione almost wilted away as her suspicions were in fact correct. The foul-mouthed man she had been sharing a bed with was none other than Draco Malfoy. And he was standing. Naked. Staring at her equally naked form in bewilderment. A look of recognition flew onto his face as he seemingly remembered the events of last night.

"Granger?"

With a rather violent whip of the wand, she flung Draco to the wall.

If the situation was less dire she would have jumped for joy at her use of non-verbal magic, but with a possible threat in the room she refrained.

Standing cautiously she watched as her spell held the naked Malfoy heir against the wall, with his legs together and his arms pinned to his sides. The look he gave her was murderous as she crept closer, "What the _bloody hell_ do you think you're doing?!"

Hermione ignored his venomous question as she noticed that there was a slight twinge of pain between her legs as her steps towards the blonde became bigger. A look of horror crossed her face as she looked down at her naked form, then on to his naked form.

"Did you rape me?" the girl whispered, as if hoping that being quieter would result in the answer she wanted.

The blonde's eyes widened to an almost absurd size at the question, "No I did _not_. Why in Merlin's hairy ball sack would I _rape _you?!"

Ignoring his rather indignant tone Hermione felt relief crashing over her. He hadn't raped her, it was all okay. And the fact that they were sleeping naked together could probably be explained by way of some misunderstanding and-

"You were _more _than willing, so it definitely wasn't rape."

The relief she had felt not seconds ago was gone after the blonde's words sank in.

"I- I what? No! There is _no way_ I willingly had sex with _you_!"

"Oh honestly Granger, use those infamous brains of yours to realize that you _did _in fact have sex with the infamous 'Slytherin Sex God,' and from the way you were moaning last night I can only deduce that you liked it."

That infuriating smirk of his was plastered over his pale face and she had the urge to slap him.

"Well even if you didn't rape me you still took advantage of me while I was bloody smashed! You couldn't have been blind to the fact that I was completely under the influence!"

With a sigh Draco rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling before closing them, "Granger, I regret to say that I was rather drunk myself last night as well."

"So that gives you the excuse to _fuck _me?!" She all but shrieked; what had gotten into her?

Draco gaped a bit before gaining his composure again, "Now, now Granger, no need for language like that."

"You hypocritical ferret!"

The smirk was back, "Besides I didn't take advantage of you, I was just as drunk as you- if not more. So if were going by those standards then _you_ took advantage of _me_!"

"If you were as drunk as me then how come you seem to remember it huh?" Hermione was growing more and more irritated and fiery.

Amusement splashed across the blonde's face, "Oh please! You obviously hold your liquor as well as a five-year old!"

"I do not!" She cried indignantly.

"Oh look, and now you sound like one too."

Hermione began spluttering while her face turned red in anger.

He couldn't stop the words that fell from his mouth next, "Though you don't look like one, I'll give you that."

After he said it he immediately regretted it. What in the hell was wrong with him? Sure it was fun to see her get all uncomfortable at the backwards compliment but it was just that, a _compliment_. It just slipped out of his mouth so easily.

Hermione's face, which was earlier red from anger, was now red in embarrassment as she tried to cover her body with merely her hands. _How could she have forgotten she was naked?!_ She'd been arguing with him for the past five minutes while she didn't have any clothes on. Was it possible to still be drunk after hours of sleep?

With the way her arms were folded into herself the wand, _his_ wand she now knew, was poking into her side. Wait- she had a _wand_!

Bringing Draco's wand up she swished it while muttering a spell directed towards the pinned man's face.

"Granger! What-" Draco started before he watched an orange light flash from his wand.

"Granger?! What'd you do to the lights?!"

"I used a temporary blinding jinx on you, nothing's wrong with the lights." She seethed.

"Blind?!" The blonde called out in a strangled voice.

"Oh calm down. It'll go away in 2 minutes." She snapped in annoyance while scavenging for her clothes.

Looking around the room she noticed that it was easily one of the most expensive-looking bedrooms she'd ever come across. The walls and carpet were cream-colored while the decor was all dark wood and black drapes. It was an odd mixture that worked surprisingly well.

Tired of trashing the expensive room, she just used 'Accio' to summon her clothes instead. Rushing to dress, she immediately regretted choosing to wear her only tight dress to the reunion.

Yes the Hogwarts reunion, no wonder she was drunk enough to sleep with _Malfoy_ of all people. Seeing him with her was definitely enough to get the usually adamantly sober woman to start drinking.

She knew it wasn't Ron's fault. She had gotten passed blaming him for falling out of love with her. People change and she knew that it's just, seeing him moving on so fluently and easily, it _hurt_. But she wanted him to be happy, so what else could she do but watch as he found another. What's worse is that the girl was so sweet. Hermione couldn't even be justifiably angry with the girl, it wasn't her fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. Hermione and Ron just weren't the match they originally thought they could be.

He was still her best friend, and she knew the last thing he wanted to do was break her heart, but in the end he had to. Else he would have been stringing her along, and that would have just hurt the both of them.

So while she spent the last month trying to hold up and get used to life without him, he had moved on swimmingly. And how could she even blame him? Camille was fantastic. Hell if she was a guy she'd probably try and date the girl too! But it was still hard, it was true she was starting to move on and was even able to sit down and have a happy lunch with both Ron and Harry, but seeing Ron with Camille had just sent her into a sad state for the night.

"Why do you look as though a hippogriff has maimed your pet cat?"

The words dragged Hermione out of her saddened state. It seemed the jinx had worn off then.

"Reasons." Was her snappy response.

"Wow, all that vocabulary and your best response is 'reasons.'"

Hermione glared at the blonde before she really looked at him. Her anger was simmering and she was actually able to take in his appearance. His usually immaculate hair was falling into his eyes and his face looked a bit hollow as he scowled at the girl before him. She refused to look down further than his toned torso due to his nakedness, but that didn't stop her peripheral vision from seeing it anyway. Trying to make it appear as if she hadn't been looking him over, she brought her lip up in a disgusted manner.

"I'm sorry if I'm not exactly in a right state of mind," she started sarcastically, "Look, I've wasted enough time here and I need to get home. Can we just both agree that this never happened? I know you surely regret last night so just forget it okay?"

Draco stared blankly at the girl before him and nodded his agreement. With a stoically returned nod she turned on the spot and disapparated away with an ear-splitting _crack_ that further showed her anger at the situation.

As soon as the girl was gone Draco was released from his bond to the wall. With a grumble he began his search for his own clothes. Regret. Did he regret it? He felt that the obvious answer was yes of course he did for so many reasons. Yet he couldn't help but feel a niggling in the back of his mind that was screaming that he did in fact enjoy last night, and not just because of the sex. The girl had come up to him highly intoxicated and they had _talked_. Not argued or bickered, but _talked_ good-naturedly, like they had been friends for years. And could he be blamed if he enjoyed the brilliant girl's company? Even drunk she had been able to keep good conversation.

Unlike most of the bimbos he dated.

Though he'd never admit that he had enjoyed their talk, or that he was aware the women he dated weren't exactly the brightest. No he was just going to ignore it all and hope it went the hell away.

Spotting a wand that was most definitely not his next to his bed the blonde let out a groan as his shoulders slumped in defeat. He knew it was her wand, and he knew he needed to return it in order to get his own back.

This wasn't going to end well, that he was sure of.


End file.
